SSB 2: Nicktoons Unite!
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: A Xover of the SSB and the Nicktoons Unite. The Syndicate has escaped from jail and teamed up with Master Hand. The NU have to travel to VG and fight them. As they do, they meet the SSB. Takes place before SSB & the Sonic X. Co-written with Chrissy-san.
1. The Nicktoons Unite Group

Chapter 1: The Nicktoons Unite group

Jimmy Neutron is sitting in a desk in Ms. Fowl's classroom.

"For the 50th time Sh-EEN U does not stand for Ultralord's pants!" Ms. Fowl complained to the boy sitting behind Jimmy.

"Well does it stand Ultralord's UV rays?"

"NO!"

"Hey Jimmy, remember that stuff you gave me last week?" Carl Wheezer asked the Boy Genius.

"Did it dissolve already?"

"I don't know but I'm feeling the effects of it. It's giving me a rash!" Carl started to scratch all over.

"Carl, that is a side-effect for that medicine."

"Oh."

It is now time to go home as Jimmy was beginning to board his Hover-Car. But when he stepped one foot onto the vehicle, his watch started to beep.

"Goddard, I'll be home in a minute," Jimmy said to a mechanical dog who was barking a lot. "What is it?" Goddard showed a message on his screen. "Calamitous and the Syndicate has escaped! When?" another sentence appears. "Yesterday? I'll be there as soon as I can."

Scene changes to Jimmy's lab. He is sitting on his computer.

"This doesn't look good Goddard. If what you said is true, the world could be in jeopardy again! It's time to call in some old friends."

* * *

We change to Dimmsdale as Timmy Turner is walking home from school.

"Another day has gone! And you know what that means?"

"That summer vacation has started?" a green-haired fairy pops out with a pink-colored hair female fairy.

"Cosmo, today is Friday, remember?" the other fairy reminded him.

"I thought today was Thursday?"

"What Timmy is saying is that the weekends are here!"

"Right! No school, no Francis, and no-," Timmy was about to enter his home when his parents came out to greet him.

"Hi Timmy!" they greeted.

"Guess what, you mother and I are going to the Shower Curtains Annual Election Contest," Timmy's father announced.

"But since children aren't allowed there, we brought Vicky to baby-sit you for the weekend!" Timmy's mother added.

"But I've been planning this whole weekend for the whole week!" Timmy complained.

"So have we. Bye Timmy!" they hopped in their car and zoomed away. Leaving a cloud of dust behind.

As the smoke fade, Vicky was next to Timmy.

"Bye Mr and Mrs. Turner!" Vicky shouted nicely. She goes to Timmy. "Now, twerp, I've got a few things I want you to do."

Timmy is painting the walls as Cosmo and Wanda appear on the wall.

"I guess when Vicky meant few things, she really mean a _few_ things," Cosmo noticed.

"Cheer up sport, I'm pretty sure something good would happen," Wanda tried to cheer Timmy up.

"This weekend is already starting to stink! Why can't it be fun? I want to have fun where the action is!"

Just as he said that, Goddard appeared with a portal.

"Timmy? Are you there? Come in Timmy!" Jimmy appears on Goddard's screen.

"Hey, it's that big head boy! Where have we seen him before?" Cosmo asked.

"What's wrong Jimmy? Is Cindy sick?" Timmy hoped.

"No, it's worst than that."

"Oh no, Cindy is dead!?"

"Timmy, the Syndicate has escaped from prison!"

"The what!?"

"The Syndicate! Remember?"

"You mean with Crocker, Calamitous, Vlad, and that small guy?"

"Yes! Follow Goddard! I'll explain more when I reunite the others!"

"Awesome! Now my weekend is already starting to rock!"

Timmy follows Goddard, with Wanda and Cosmo behind.

* * *

We now change to Amity Park as Danny Phantom is fighting the Box Ghost.

"I am the Box Ghost! And you will surrender to my terrible boxes of terror!" the Box Ghost uses his powers and it picks up boxes.

"Oh this is so lame," Danny takes out the Fenton Thermos and sucks the Box Ghost in. "Hmm, the Thermos is full. Better empty it out."

He flies to a house with a sign that says, "Fenton Works". He goes to a weird door.

"Now I'll just empty this and I'll finally relax for the whole weekend," he said.

Just Goddard appears behind him. Danny looks behind him and sees Jimmy on Goddard's screen.

"Danny we've got problems! Calamitous and the Syndicate have escaped from prison! You have to come to my lab right away!"

"Just when my weekend was about to start," Danny grumbled. "I'll be there in a second."

"Danny, is that you?' we hear Danny's dad, Jack Fenton calling.

"Uh-yeah Dad! I'm just cleaning the lab to...uh... make you happy!" Danny made a excuse.

"Well I'm coming down to see how well you are doing!"

Danny freaked out and flew into the portal. Just as it closed up, Jack came running down.

"Yup, perfect!"

* * *

Scene changes to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob SquarePants is working at his job, the Krusty Krab.

"Order up! Two Krabby Patties on wheat buns, whole grain!"

"Whatever, I need a Krabby Patty with everything but cheese," a squid with a bored look made an order.

"One lactose intolerant Krabby Patty coming up!"

Just as SpongeBob was making the Krabby Patty, Goddard appears.

"SpongeBob, I need your help!" Jimmy's voice comes through the intercom.

"Wait, who said that? Whoever you are, come out, I know karate!" SpongeBob said and sees Goddard. "Oh, hi Goddard! What is it?"

"SpongeBob, the Syndicate has escaped! Come into my lab right away!"

"Okay, I'm coming. Hey Squidward, can you take over for me? I'll be back whenever I can!"

"What? SpongeBob what about those Krabby Patties?"

Before Squidward could look, SpongeBob was gone.

"Oh Mr. Krabs is not going to like this," Squidward fretted.

* * *

SpongeBob comes out of the portal and falls on his face.

"I hate it when I do that," SpongeBob growled.

"It is great to see you again SpongeBob. But the greetings will have to wait," Jimmy said.

"Why, are we having a party?" Cosmo came out of nowhere.

"A party? I thought we were here because of the Syndicate?" SpongeBob asked.

"We were!"

"Just tell us what is going on!" Danny finally broke the conversation.

"As I was saying, the Syndicate has escaped," Jimmy continued.

"How?" Timmy asked.

"The security camera should give us a read out on how they did," Jimmy presses a button.

The screen shows the Syndicate in a cell. A security officer comes by the cell. But something ghostly posses his body.

"I should have known Vlad would that kind of stunt," Danny spoke.

Vald takes the keys and opens the cell door. He comes out of the body and the Syndicate make a run for it. The screen goes dead.

"Great, we now know how they escaped. But where did they go?" Timmy asked.

Just then the screen changes to a short man with glasses.

"Hello Jimmy Neutron. You probably guessed that we have escaped from prison. You thought we could be stuck in there forever. Well you are wrong! For we have teamed up with um...um," Calamitous was trying to get a word out.

"A friend?" Vlad helped.

"Yes! He happens to be very clever. Here he is!" the camera changes to a floating hand.

"Who the heck is that?" Timmy asked.

"So you guys are the ones that send this group to jail. But thanks to Vlad's powers, they escaped! So they came to me for help. With my powers and their strength, nothing can stop Master Hand and the Syndicate!"

The group laughes and the screen goes dead.

"Gee, that Master Hand guy sounded scary," SpongeBob began to shake in terror.

"Whoever he was, he must have some guts to wear that costume! I'm surprise someone can float in a big hand costume!" Cosmo commented.

"I don't think that was a costume Cosmo," Wanda said.

"We have to find out where they went! Luckily, I put a tracking device on Calamitous while he wasn't looking. This might take a while," Jimmy began tracking for them.

As minutes went by, Goddard sprayed SpongeBob with the Moisture can.

"Ah ha! The Syndicate went to a place called Nintendo City," Jimmy announced.

"What state is that in?" Timmy asked.

"Neither. It's located on a planet called VG. Not far from Earth."

"How come no one's discovered it before?" Danny wondered.

"No one knows. All we need is a vehicle that can get us there."

"Couldn't we just take your Hover thingy?" Timmy asked.

"It's only good in the air and water."

"Sandy has a rocket she built to go to the moon," SpongeBob said.

"Ask her if we can borrow it," Jimmy told him.

"The problem is, Patrick and I destroyed it."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"I guess we'll have to build a rocket the hard way," Jimmy said.

After hours of banging on metals, the rocket was done.

"Our rocket is done!" Jimmy said.

"This my chance to be in a real rocket!" Danny said.

"What did you say?" Timmy asked.

"Uh nothing!"

"Nerd-tron, I know you're in there!" a girl's voice comes through a door.

"Is that Cindy?" Timmy asked.

"I thought you said Cindy was dead?" Cosmo asked.

"Don't let her in!" Jimmy told everyone.

Goddard went to lock the door but Cindy already burst in.

"Alright Neutron I heard banging in here, and I thought you might be up to something. Turns out I was right," Cindy nagged.

"Hi Cindy! Remember me?" Timmy walked up to her.

"Oh hi Timmy, what are you doing here already?"

"I'm here to help Jimmy and the others."

"Cindy, we can talk about this later. Remember what I told you before?" Jimmy asked calmly.

"What is that?"

"GET OUT OF MY LAB!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"I'll be back to get you Nerd-Tron."

Cindy left the lab.

"Doesn't she lift your heart away?" Timmy asked.

"Uh yeah sure Timmy," Danny answered.

"Let's go guys! Goddard stay here and don't let Cindy come in!"

Goddard barked as the Nicktoons Unite group walked into the rocket. The rocket started as the ceiling opened up. The rocket blasted off into space. Heading for planet VG.


	2. Welcome to Nintendo City

Chapter 2: Welcome to Nintendo City

As the Title Scene ends, we go into Nintendo City. We see a lot of buildings go by and we enter the City Square. We also see a tall building with two Japanese men.

"Wii would like to play," one said.

The screen changes to players playing Wii Sports.

"You would have fun with our latest and the popular, Nintendo Wii!" we a man's voice is coming through the TV.

We zoom away from it and go to the SSB Depot. Inside, we see Capt. Falcon putting a stick in Peach's Vegetable Soup.

"Is there a reason why you are doing this?" Mario asks the big guy.

"Uh...just stirring the soup!"

"With a stick?"

"Well we're...out of the spoons!"

Mario opens a drawer. Inside it were full of spoons.

"According to this, there is spoons!"

"Mario, I'm tired of her soup! Don't you get tired of it?"

"Yes I do. But I have to eat it."

"Just to impress her," Falcon walks away.

"I do not!" Mario shouts at the doorway and walks back to the soup. "Sorry Peach but I have to do this."

Mario takes the pot and puts it above the sink.

"Saw that!" Falcon comes out of nowhere.

"HEY!!!"

Mario throws the pot in the air.

"If Peach finds out about this, we're dead!" Mario freaks out.

"We?"

Mario runs around trying to grab the pot. But he was too late for the pot missed his grasp. But before the pot could spill, It was hovering a few inches from the floor.

"Thanks Mewtwo," Falcon thanked the Pokemon.

"I just didn't want you guys to be hurt by Princess Peach," Mewtwo floats away.

After he disappears, Mario and Falcon look at each other.

"Your fault!" Mario said.

"Who nearly dropped the pot?" Falcon asked.

"You were the one who scared the bajeemers out of me!"

As they continued complaining walking into the main floor, Link and Princess Zelda walk into the building.

"...LA LA LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!" Falcon was shouting as Mario continue bickering.

"Did we miss something here?" Link asked.

"Capt. Dork-O is bickering once again," Mario said.

"Oh pish-posh!" Falcon storms away.

"Anyway, how was your picnic?" Mario calmed down.

"Fine. The view of Miyamoto Bay was beautiful," Zelda commented.

"Great, excuse me," Mario walked into his room.

Link and Zelda looked each other and they walked away. Little do they know, someone was watching them. He had brown hair and was wearing a pilot's uniform. He puts on some kind of mask. He jumps down from the balcony of the second floor.

"HALT!! THIS IS KING ZANT!! I'LL SEND YOU INTO THE TWILIGHT ZONE!!!"

"Nice try Hawkins," Zelda said. She looks at Link who had his sword and shield out. "Link, it's just Hawkin," she walks away.

"You should've seen the look on the face," Hawkins pulls the mask off.

"Hawkins? Why did you do that?"

"Just wanted to have to fun. So you said your picnic was fun?"

"Uh yeah. Why?"

"Remember before?" You readers don't wanna know what happen "Before".

"We did not do it okay?"

"Did you even wear safety?"

"Yeah."

"It's a good thing. After all..." Hawkins and Link walk away as we leave the Depot.

Up in the sky, we see Jimmy's rocket coming down towards Nintendo City. It lands outside of it, in an open field. The door opens and the NU come out.

"So this is Nintendo City," SpongeBob commented.

"We only landed outside of the city SpongeBob," Danny corrected him.

"Right, we must take extra pre-caution. They could be anywhere," Jimmy said.

Just as he said that, an explosion occurs from a building.

"I think you spoke too soon Jimmy," Timmy looked at the building.

"Let's go!" Danny flew off.

The NU follows him.


	3. Two Team Heroes

Chapter 3: Two Team Heroes

They ran into the scene of the attack. But the building was too high to get to.

"Aw man. It's impossible for us to get up there. Even I can't fly up there and see who did it," Danny complained.

"So how do we get up there?" Timmy asked.

They suddenly heard the sound of an fighter jet coming near by. It turns out to be the USS Wii SSB 1802-1a.

"Awesome! A real fighter jet!" Timmy became excited.

On board the Wii, the SSB are on the computers checking the status.

"Mario, the building has been attacked by Master Hand!" Luigi read from his computer.

"But why would he attack this building and not the Mayor's?" Mario wondered.

"This has TRAP written all over it," Falcon said.

"Maybe you caused it," Mario spoke.

"Ex-squeeze me?"

"You heard me."

"Guys, drop the subject right now. You guys already argued once. Why again?" Zelda asked.

"It was because of Pea-" Falcon realized something. "-king at couples having you-know-what," has a big grin in front of Mario.

"You aren't talking about us are you?" Link asked.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Falcon asked.

"Oh never mind," Link spoke fast.

Suddenly Master Hand's image came onto the screen.

"Hello, SSB. I came to tell you that you are dead," Master Hand announced.

"How, we just got here," Falcon said.

"Enough of your jokes! I have teamed up with a group that you don't even know about. Here they are!" the Syndicate comes onto the screen.

"Hello SSB. Master Hand has told us a lot about you. Now that we met, it's time to uh...um," Calamitous is once again trying to get a word out. "Destroy you once and for all!"

"Who's the short guy with the antennaes?" Luigi asked.

"I am not short!" Plankton shouted.

"Problem sirs, we are experimenting some technical difficulties," Ganondorf appears.

"Urgh. Alright, it appears to be your lucky day. But we'll be ready next time!" Master Hand warned them and the screen goes out.

"Who the heck were those guys?" Roy asked.

"Whoever they were, they don't sound too nice. We'll get them later," Mario said. "Falcon take us home."

The Wii flies to a fountain at the center of Nintendo City Square.The fountain and few yards around it disappears as the Wii goes in. (The Wii is around the size of the Enterprise on Star Trek: TOS). The NU saw the whole thing.

"Come on, let's follow them!" Timmy said to them and they run to the entrance.

Too late, the entrance disappeared and the fountain was back. Jimmy was making a readout.

"According to my calculations, the entrance is under the city."

"Well duh!" Timmy snapped.

"_And_ it leads all the way to that building over there," Jimmy points to the SSB Depot.

"What does SSB stand for?" Timmy asked.

"Maybe SpongeBob's Surprise Birthday?" SpongeBob makes his usual laugh.

"I don't think that's it SpongeBob," Danny corrected him.

"Well, why don't we just go up to the door, knock, and talk to whoever's at the door?" Timmy asked.

"Good idea Timmy!" Jimmy said.

They run to the door of the Depot.

"I guess we should knock huh?" SpongeBob wondered and knocked on the door.

Just as he did, Falcon reacts to it.

"Everytime we go to take a nap or go to bed, someone knocks on the door," Falcon grumbled.

"Falcon, answer the door!" Mario's voice came through his bedroom door.

"Yes your Majesty," Falcon growled.

SpongeBob knocks again.

"I guess he or whoever was in that ship went to take a nap," Danny predicted.

The door opens and Falcon sticks his head out.

"We are not interested in your buyings and the SSB are taking a nap so do not dis..." Falcon looks down at the NU. SpongeBob smiles nervously. "...turb."

Falcon shuts the door.

"Well if they don't want to be disturb, let's go," SpongeBob begins to leave.

"SpongeBob, we have to talk to them," Timmy stops him.

"But he said, they don't want to be disturb!"

"Do you want to stop the Syndicate or not?"

Falcon has his back to the door.

"Falcon, what's wrong?" Mario asked.

"There's a live sponge shape like a dish sponge, a big head kid, a kid with a pink hat, and a teenager that has white hair, green eyes, and is wearing some kind of weird suit," Falcon explained.

"Oh please, step aside Bird-Brain," Mario walks by Falcon and opens the door. The NU were still standing in their usual spots.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy Neutron. This is SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner, and Danny Phantom. We make up a group called Nicktoons Unite," Jimmy talked.

"Um, hi. Welcome to the SSB Depot. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable," Mario didn't seem to mind.

"Mario, have you lost it?" Falcon gritted.

"They might have to do something with this problem we're having," Mario told him.

Falcon mouthed, "I'm going to regret this."


	4. The Plan

Chapter 4: The Plan

As the SSB and the NU met in the dining room, SpongeBob was enjoying himself on the couch as Timmy and Danny were inspecting on the Wii Remote as Jimmy was making calculations on the Depot.

"Hey this is fun! You guys should try this out!" SpongeBob laughed.

"Is this some kind of new remote for the TV or something?" Timmy asked.

"Not exactly," Mario walked up to them. "This is the Wii Remote."

"Wii?" Danny asked.

"Is that French?"

"Not Oui, O-U-I. Wii. W-I-I. That's Japanese," Mario corrected them.

"How does it work?" Danny asked.

"Well it works like a regular TV Remote. Except it is used for only games. You can also equip it with the Wii Nunchuk right here," Mario takes out the Wii Nunchuk.

"Cool! Can I try it?" Timmy asked.

"Sure," Mario gives Timmy the controllers. "You'll have to get used to it first. You're usaully used to hand-held controllers. But if you want to, use the Gamecube controller. It's compatible for the Wii," Mario walks away.

Falcon walks up to him.

"That kid over there is driving me crazy!"

"Why?"

"He is telling me stuff that I already know about this Depot!"

"Name one."

"Okay. He said, 'According to my calculations, this place has 5 floors.' I was like well DUH!!!"

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, He also said that this is a Depot."

"Is he dumb or something?"

"He claims to be the 'Boy Genius'."

Jimmy walks up to them.

"I also notice that there are a total of 48 rooms. 12 rooms on each floor. 4 floors and one astronomy floor."

"Jimmy, why don't you go sit next to SpongeBob and we'll talk about the floor plan later," Mario scooted him away.

"See what I mean!?"

"Calm yourself down Falcon. And your fly is open," Mario walks away as Falcon looks down and pulls his zipper up.

The scene changes to the dining room as they are having a meeting.

"So, Jimmy Neutron, SpongeBob SquarePants, Timmy Turner, and Danny Phantom, we understand that you came here because your enemies, that make up a group called the Syndicate, has escaped from prison. Right?" Mario asked.

The NU nodded.

"What's make you think they are here?"

"My readings claimed they are in this city," Jimmy claimed.

"Hey Mario, didn't Master Hand mentioned about working with new partners?" Luigi asked.

"Yeah, there was a middle-aged man with pointing black hair, a man with glasses and has ears on his neck, a short scientist, and a really short guy with antennaes."

"Those guys sound familiar. Where have we heard them from before?" Cosmo appeared on the table as a napkin next to Timmy.

"That's them!" Jimmy shouted.

"I thought Plankton was in that group? He didn't mention him," SpongeBob announced.

"He did SpongeBob. He said, 'a really short guy with antennaes.' That's Plankton," Danny corrected him.

"Oh," SpongeBob said and made his laugh.

"So what should we do?" Timmy asked.

"We could have lunch! I'm hungry! You guys carry any fudge?" Cosmo appeared in his fairy form.

"Who the heck is that?" Falcon asked.

"Um, this is Cosmo! He is my green haired flying brother and likes eating fudge," Timmy tried to protect Cosmo being a fairy.

"Weird name for your brother. Anyway what we should is find him and attack him. We can make up other plans on the way to stop them. Let's get to the Wii, fly to his fortress, and attack them from there on. Dismiss."

The SSB are the first ones to leave the room, follow by Jimmy, SpongeBob, and Danny. Timmy followed behind as Cosmo and Wanda appeared.

"Nice way to show to your face at that time of hour," Timmy said to Cosmo.

"But I was hungry."

"You're lucky Timmy covered your butt. If he said you were his you-know-what, we'll be gone forever," Wanda notified him.

As the Wii began to leave, Fox saw something.

"I don't think we'll be going to his fortress, Mario."

"Why?"

Fox presses a button. The screen shows Master Hand and the Syndicate attacking Nintendo City.


	5. Fighting Master Hand and the Syndicate

Chapter 5: Fighting Master Hand and the Syndicate

As the Wii came out from under the fountain, the battle was going on. The Nintendo City soldiers were trying to stop the Syndicate troops but were failing. The Wii shoots into the air and starts firing on the Hand.

"The SSB! Let's heat things up a bit," Master Hand said as Bowser pressed a button.

The Hand changed into a gun-shaped hand. It started firing on the Wii. The Wii dodge them and fired back at the Hand. The Hand fires back and the Wii sustains a direct hit.

"Keep firing Fox!" Mario commanded.

Fox fires using the Wii Zapper. The Wii fires on the Hand and it gets hit as one of it's engine starts to sputter.

"Uh Master Hand, one of our engines has been hit," Ganondorf announces.

"Tell me something I don't know!" Master Hand yelled.

The Hand fires back on the Wii. The torpedo hit one of it's jet engines and the Wii starts to go down as it hits the Hand with a torpedo.

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!!!!!!!!!!!" Fox screamed.

"We're going to die!" Timmy cried.

"Hey this is fun!" Cosmo cheered.

"Yeah, it's like a carnival ride!" SpongeBob agreed.

"COSMO AND SPONGEBOB!" Wanda and Danny screamed.

The Wii barrels down towards the ground as the people of Nintendo City screamed and was started running away. The Wii hits the ground with a large smoke coming out. The Hand falls next to it. Everyone is terrified as the Mayor comes running into the scene.

"Out of the way! Let me through!" the Mayor sees the scene and gasps. "My god!"

Everyone thought the SSB are dead. But all of the sudden, A hatch appears on top of the bridge. Mario appears coughing. He looks around and waves at the people. They cheer as they are relieved that they are okay. Mario walks out as Falcon was next to be out. After every SSB (and the NU) came out, everyone was cheering.

"Sorry about that! We were ready for it weren't we?" Mario asked the SSB.

They agreed and cheered. But as they did, Something moved from the Hand. People freaked out and screamed as Master Hand popped out of it.

"Thought you had me there huh?"

"Hey!" we hear voices from the crash.

"I mean 'us'."

The Syndicate, Ganondorf, and Bowser, and Crazy Hand walk out of the crash.

"That sure was crazy huh?" Crazy spoke.

"About time you spoke," Bowser said.

"Let's see if you can go up against my latest team. The Fighting Alloy Team! The Syndicate helped me working on them," Master Hand said.

"I don't like the sound of this," Luigi panicked.

Master Hand created a spell and the Fighting Alloy Team appeared in all colors and sizes.

"Attack those buffoons!" Master Hand commanded.

The Fighting Alloys began attacking them. The SSB and the NU dodge their attacks and fought back. But they were losing to them. Jimmy tried to shrink them but they resisted and punched him.

"My Shrink Ray didn't work!"

"Hey what's that?" Falcon grabs it and starts pressing buttons on it.

"It's my Shrink Ray. I'd be careful with it if I were-," Jimmy sees Falcon shrink. "-you."

"Hey I like it!" Link said.

SpongeBob tries running up to the Alloys and karate chop them. But they kick him and he slides back to the group.

"Ouch," SpongeBob groaned.

"Don't worry guys! I'll heal you!" Timmy takes out his healing box and tries to heal them but the Alloys saw him and they shoot him with a gun. Timmy gets hit and lands hard.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah I guess-," Timmy looks up and sees Zelda. "Hey, did anyone tell you that you are beautiful?"

Zelda becomes confused.

"First you talk to Cindy and now her!?" Jimmy asked.

"Forget about that, we're losing to a couple of Alloys!" Link tell them.

"Don't worry! I'll stop them with my Ghostly Wail!"

Danny inhaled and blew out large waves of ectoplasm. It hit the Alloys but they realized what is happening.

"Don't give in! Fight it!" Master Hand command.

The Alloys blew out a large wave of energy and it made a direct hit with Danny. Danny got it and is blown away.

"It's over! We're losing to a couple of Alloys that should be no biggy!" Falcon said.

"I don't get it! What the heck is their weakness?" Mario asked as he sees Hawkins gets hit and is pushed back to Mario.

"Don't look at me!"

"Hey what's that up there?" Marth points to the sky.

Up in the sky was a rocket coming down towards the ground.

"Hey Jimmy, isn't that your rocket?" Timmy asked.

"Yeah, but who's flying it?" Jimmy wondered.

The rocket is lands on the ground. The door opens and hits the ground.


	6. The NU Girls and Patrick

Chapter 6: The NU Girls (and Patrick)

Coming out of the rocket was Cindy Vortex, Sandy Cheeks, Carrie Angel (Chrissy-san's OC), and Sophie Azlan (yellowhearts' OC). Sandy ran in and kicked one of the Alloys.

"Carrie? Sophie?" Timmy asked.

"Sandy?" SpongeBob added.

"Cindy!?" Jimmy said.

"Fudge!" Cosmo shouted.

"Yeah sure we're happy to see you too. Where's Danny?" Carrie asked.

"We don't know! Last time we saw him, he was thrown out of sight," Jimmy answered.

"Hey SpongeBob!" we hear another voice.

"Patrick!" SpongeBob runs over to a pink starfish with swimming trunks. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw Sandy running to your place and I thought we were going to play 'Tag'. "

"Well then, tag! You're it!" SpongeBob runs away from him.

"Can we cut the game and help the boys!?" Carrie stopped them.

"Tag!" Patrick tags Carrie.

"Didn't I tell you to cut it out?"

"I thought you were talking to SpongeBob?"

Falcon sees the whole thing.

"Hey Link. Check out that hot girl."

"Falcon, you do realize that-," Link tries to tell him something.

"Link, watch and learn on how a man flirts with a lady."

Falcon walks up to Carrie.

"Hello miss. Did anyone tell you how beautiful you look?" Falcon puts his arm around Carrie.

"Yeah. Like about 100 boys. And your fly is open," Carrie removes his arm from her and walks away.

Falcon looks at his fly and zips it up again. Link walks up to him.

"Shot down by a fourteen year old girl huh?"

"Oh shut it!"

Danny appears limping to them.

"Danny, where the heck have you been?" Carrie asked.

"Carrie!? When did you get here?"

"Enough talk! We have to stop those guys!" Mario stopped the argument.

Master Hand sees the girls and freaks out.

"Oh Syndicate," Master Hand calls them all calm.

"Yes Master Hand?" Calamitous asked.

"WHO THE HECK ARE THEY!!!!!!!!!" Master Hand screamed.

"They must be the girls that help them," Calamitous guessed.

"Why didn't you tell me about them!?"

"We forgot!"

"What kind of a evil group are you!?"

Soon, the girls have defeated all of the Alloys. One was toss into the pile.

"That should be the last one," Sophie clapped her hands.

"You bet it is little boy," Falcon rubs her head.

"I'm a girl!"

"Then why do you look like a boy?"

"She's just a 10 year old girl! You got any rude comments about her?" Carrie stomps in front of him.

"No. But can I ask you out on a date? The movie tonight is Lego Star Wars: the Movie," Falcon flirted again.

"Yeah well here's my response: No," Carrie said.

"Uh Danny, why is she sarcastic?" Link asked.

"She's always been like that since I met her," Danny answered.

Just then Master Hand and the Syndicate appeared.

"Nice work stopping my Alloys. But we'll call it a draw for now and recover from this mess. TTFN!"

Master Hand flies away with Crazy Hand.

"Hey wait for us!!" the Syndicate, Ganondorf, and Bowser ran after them.

"Is the party over?" Patrick asked. Everyone looks at him. "What?"


	7. Taking a Break

Chapter 7: Taking a Break

We go back to the SSB Depot as we see the SSB and the NU relaxing after a hard day of beating Alloys.

"Finally, a nice break after beating those crazy Alloys," Mario sighed as he put his feet on his desk. "Ain't it right Yoshi?"

"Yoshi!"

"You said it boy."

"You do know they will be coming back right?" Mario flips as he sees Peach at the doorway.

"Peach, we'll know when they come back. Just relax," Mario changes the subject. "How's our guests?"

"Oh fine. Except SpongeBob's friend is trying to eat the Wii Remote."

"What!?" Mario jumps from his chair.

He runs past Peach.

"I don't why he's doing that!" Peach follows him.

Patrick is eating the Remote.

"Uh Patrick, I think you're doing it wrong," SpongeBob said to Patrick.

Patrick just sat there continuing on his appetiezer. Maro and Peach run in as Mario walks up to Patrick and pulls the Remote out. He makes a disgusted look as he is holding a drooled Remote.

"Patrick, this is a remote. Not something you can eat," Mario explained.

"I thought it was chocolate," Patrick said.

Mario shakes his head and turns the remote so he could hold it by the strap.

"Peach, clean this off. SpongeBob, where are the others?"

"I think they're over there," SpongeBob points to the dining room.

Mario walks over.

Jimmy was arguing with Cindy about crap, Danny and Carrie were just talking, and Tinny was playing on a Gameboy with Sophie wanting to play.

"Cindy, I told you a hundred times to stay away from my lab!"

"Nerd-tron, I thought you were up to something so I went in anyway."

"What about Goddard?"

"I had him do a couple of errands," Cindy smiled.

Goddard is cleaning up Cindy's room.

"When we get back to Retroville, I am going to do something to you," Jimmy threatened.

"Oh what are you going to do? Throw me hard math problems that I can solve?" Cindy asked sarcastically.

"Enough you two!" Mario stopped them. Jimmy and Cindy look at him. "Sheesh, if I didn't know any better, you two would be boyfriend and girlfriend and end up getting married," he walks away.

"Married!?" Jimmy and Cindy asked.

Mario sees Falcon still tryin to flirt with Carrie. Danny seems to start getting annoyed. Mario shakes his head and walks over to the trio.

"...you sure you don't want to go to the theaters and watch a movie with me?" Falcon asked.

"Uh yeah! Now could you go?" Carrie asked.

"How about eat at a restaurant?"

"Can I say something to you that I told you hundreds of times?"

"Yeah."

"NO!!"

"Oh please?"

Danny was about to burst his bubble. Mario taps Carrie's shoulder and nods. Carrie points her finger at Falcon's butt while he wasn't looking. Fire is slowly hitting Falcon's butt. Falcon still continues on but thens notices something.

"(sniffs the air) Hey something is burning around here," he continues sniffing the air and it leads to his butt. "AAAUUGGHHH!!!!!!"

Falcon runs out of the room.

"How did you know I had fire powers?" Carrie asked.

"Danny told me because he has ice powers,"' Mario walked away.

Mario continues walking until Luigi ran up to him.

"Mario, I've got some bad news!"

"What is it Luigi?" Mario asked.

"Master Hand and the Syndicate are back attacking Nintendo City!"

Mario rolls his eyes and lets out a breath.

"Why can't he let us take a break?"

"Don't ask me. But what's worse is that Hawkins is not done repairing the Wii!"

"Maybe Jimmy could help him," Mario said and ran to Jimmy. He and Cindy were still arguing. "Jimmy!"

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

"And make it quick!" Cindy butted in.

Ignoring Cindy, Mario answered. "I need your help repairing the Wii with Hawkins. Can you do that?"

"Sure!"

Jimmy was glad to be away from Cindy.

"Just try not to blow the ship up or make it turn against us," Mario whispered to him.

"Okay."

"Our argument is not over Neutron!!" Cindy screamed.

"Oh help me," Mario growled.


End file.
